


Deafening Endgame

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriously it's just smut, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: "I love you." Castiel whispers in the space between them with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to Dean's, like it's a prayer, when really it's him who's the God. Dean wants to worship him so fucking much his body aches.Dean butts his nose against Castiel's and whispers right back, "Yeah Cas, love you too."





	Deafening Endgame

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted, having just clattered noisily down the bunker stairs, tipping his head forward to him in a tiny half-bow he always did whenever he arrived, he wore this little grin, not that his mouth was smiling but his eyes were glittering in that way in which Dean had become used to noticing, he loves it, that special glint that no one but the Winchester's got to see.

 

He didn't even love it in a strictly sexual way, but in a 'my boyfriend is amazing' sorta way, it made his heart pump faster and his hands clammy, even after all this time. 

 

"Hey Cas," Sam waved from the table, where he was reclining with his feet up with his laptop balanced on his knees, he was watching some show, something about home design that he'd gotten recently obsessed with. It's was girly crap that Dean had thought only domesticated housewives who's kids had left for college watched, and then he'd been sitting beside Sam when he'd been watching it once, and maybe it had been interesting, okay? The before and afters were his favourite part. 

 

"Sam," Cas bowed awkwardly to him also, and Dean kinda wanted to hug his boyfriend, just because, but he didn't really do the affectionate shit in front of Sam, because, because he just didn't, he still probably wouldn't if Cas was a girl. It was their stuff, it was private. It's not like Sam would've minded had Dean wanted to kiss Castiel hello, but he'd rather save it for the privacy of his room. 

 

He jerks his direction of the hall questioning and Castiel nods, "Hey Sam, you mind if we...?"

 

Sam waves them off, "Go ahead, I might Skype Eileen, see how she's doing,"

 

Dean cuffs his brother on the back of his head, "You go get 'er tiger." He snorts and Castiel nods from beside him eagerly.

 

"I like Eileen," he says earnestly, "She's pleasant to be around, and she's not a demon. If you were to be with her, romantically, it would please me greatly." 

 

Sam's looks grateful in that awkward as fuck way he does, "Yeah man, thanks for your...blessing?"

 

Dean grins and waves at Sammy pulling Castiel out of the room with his hand firmly encircled around his thin wrist. He leads the way to his room with Cas behind him, closing the door behind them; he tucks them away in the section of the world in which they claimed for themselves. 

 

It's only when they're away from Sam's knowing smiles does he press Cas against him, curls into the warmth of his body and just breathes him in. "Hey Cas," he says and Castiel's hands are firm and warm around his ribs. 

 

"Hello Dean," Cas repeats softly, and Dean's content to just stay there for a brief eternity, when he realises Castiel is literally squirming against him, shuffling his feet and tensing and relaxing his shoulders every few seconds. 

 

"Somethin' the matter Cas?" He asks probing, and Castiel stills. 

 

"I-ah,would like to speak with you Dean." And he sounds strangely serious, and Dean pulls away frowning at him slightly, immediately worried that something's wrong, Cas wants to break up, he's met someone better, he's not in love with Dean anymore. 

 

Instead of voicing any of this, he swallows his panic and says, "Yeah? Shoot."

 

"It has come to my attention that it is customary for, for human couples to...cohabit the same environment after a certain amount has time has passed." Castiel says imploringly, looking at Dean as if he already knew the question, and Dean looks back, barely grasping what he's talking about, "I was wondering if that was something you'd be willing to consider, perhaps?"

 

"You wanna move in together?" He asks, the relief almost tangible in his voice. 

 

Cas tilts his head, blinks twice before nodding, "Essentially, yes."

 

And fuck, that's a step. Also, a fucking miracle, Dean's wanted Castiel in the bunker since they got it, but he never really knew how to ask them and whenever they started...dating or whatever, he hadn't wanted to make it weird or some shit, not that Castiel would've really understood the significance, but apparently he does now. 

 

And he wants that...significance, with Dean. 

 

"Okay, then, yeah. Stay here." He says, a little gruffly, and Castiel smiles all gummy and sweet and fuck, Dean's boyfriend really is the most beautiful creature in the world. 

 

He kisses him, because if he doesn't then something truly chick-flicky will just fall out of his mouth by accident and Castiel would probably appreciate it, but he'd rather be kissing him anyway. 

 

When he'd first kissed Cas, all those months ago, it had been on impulse. They were hanging out in the tv room, sitting close together on the stiff, dusty sofa , watching an old Star Trek movie because Castiel liked how the aliens looked. And Cas had compared Dean to Kirk and then himself to Spock, then he laughed and said that Sam must be Bones and he'd looked so proud of himself that Dean couldn't help himself and just leant over and pressed his mouth against his, softly and a little wet, when he'd pulled away Cas' eyes fluttered open and his mouth was this tiny perfect 'o'. "I enjoyed that. May we do it again?" 

 

And Dean had grinned so hard that his cheeks ached with it and kissed him again and again until their lips were puffy and bruised, and he'd continued kissing him throughout the months to come and didn't have a plan to stop kissing him in the foreseeable future. For him, Cas was endgame. 

 

Castiel brought one hand up to cup his face almost tenderly, and Dean was swiftly back in the moment. Kissing Castiel is always an experience, he always put everything he has into every single one, even the chaste, passing Ines, and Cas is a pretty fucking impressive creature to fit into one embrace, and when they're together it always leaves Dean a little dazed and weak in the knees like a fucking damsel in distress. 

 

"I love you." Castiel whispers in the space between them with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to Dean's, like it's a prayer, when really it's him who's the God. Dean wants to worship him so fucking much his body aches. 

 

Dean butts his nose against Castiel's and whispers right back, "Yeah Cas, love you too." And he does, so much that it buzzes through him and he's never felt like this before, never felt this much for someone before and honestly it scares the shit out of him and he wants to leave sometimes, but the thought of losing Cas scares him more than the thought of commitment. 

 

Castiel closes the distance between him and kisses him a little rough, a little harsh, Dean scrambles to keep up, his hands grasping the lapels of Castiel's coat to keep him anchored and they're so close that Dean can feel the tickle of Castiel's eyelashes against his face and he laughs a little too breathlessly for his liking. 

Castiel leaves his mouth, presses a kiss to the swell of his cheek, the edge of his cheekbone, the line of his jaw and the curve of his neck. "Love you," he murmurs against his chin and Dean knows that he doesn't have to say it back, because these are for Cas, yet he says it anyway because he likes how the twist of Castiel's smile feels against his skin. 

 

Dean pushes the coat and suit jacket off his shoulders and they hit the ground with a barely there thump that sounds loud in the privacy of his room. 

 

Castiel works his tee-shirt up over his head, and Dean argues silently with the loop of his blue tie until he can drop it to the floor. Castiel watches him fight with his shirt buttons with a heated look on his face, the attention makes Dean flush but he slides Castiel's out of the dress shirt regardless of the scrutiny. 

 

He pulls away and hurries to flick off the light, so that all Dean can see is the silhouette of him in the velvet darkness. They find each other and Cas edges him towards the bed, his mouth hot and insistent on Dean's and Dean lets himself be walked backward with his arms locked around Castiel's shoulders and his hands buried the thick of Castiel's hair. 

 

When they'd gotten together, Dean had been worried. Castiel was a man, and as a much as he'd wanted too, he'd never been with one before. He'd thought it'd be rough, maybe painful, but the part he was worried about the most had been the bed, he hadn't wanted to be pushed. The fall, the bounce, had seemed impossible to avoid and he'd worried himself ridiculously so, but when the moment had come, Dean had sat down and Cas had pushed him gently into the softness of the mattress.

 

When Dean feels the edge of the bed at his backs of his knees, he sits and instead of joining him, Castiel kneels at his feet and unlaces his boots carefully, lifting his feet out of them and sitting them neatly underneath the bed. 

 

He hooks his fingers underneath the sock on his left foot and pulls it gently off, head bent towards the task so all Dean can see is the thick, messy tangle of his hair, Castiel kisses the ball of his ankle, and the arch of his foot, his right one gets the same reverent treatment and the air feels heavy with something Dean can't quite pinpoint. 

 

Maybe it's the fact that they're moving forward. Maybe it's the fact they're together at all. Maybe it's something that Dean can't put into fucking words, but he'd die to keep. 

 

Castiel stands and kicks off his own ridiculous loafers before pushing Dean flat on the bed. He worms his way up to the pillows and Cas follows him, crawling towards him with his eyes heavy and his mouth parted slightly. 

 

He looks like a predator and Dean is ready to get devoured. 

 

"Cas..." he murmurs, just before Castiel kisses him again. He always tastes so wonderful, people talk about how they can taste things when they kiss their partners, all Dean can ever taste is Castiel and that's enough for him. 

 

Castiel holds himself over him on hands and knees and Dean has to raise up onto his elbows to reach his mouth and they stay like that for a while, with their mouths the only parts of them touching, meeting over and over again in a slick slide that creates tiny wet noises that are lost between them. 

 

Castiel sits back on his heels, and looks at him, he places the palm of his hand in the middle of Dean's chest and trails it down his torso to the softness of his stomach, he retakes the path his his mouth barely a second later, before veering to his right nipple and kissing it sweetly, it makes Dean gasp, tiny and wanting and when he pulls it into his hot mouth Dean moans softly, lets himself collapse flat on the bed. 

 

Dean is an instrument and Castiel is playing him with the skill that only comes from practise, he's wound tight and to distract himself from the aching want in his belly he brings his hands round to Castiel's belt and he unbuckles it deftly, pulling it out of the loops and throwing it across the room. Neither man listen to noise it makes when it hits the ground, their attentions firmly fixed on each other. Dean pulls at the button of Cas' trousers until it becomes undone and pulls the zipper down, careful not to catch Castiel's pressing hardness in the teeth. 

 

Castiel bites gently on his nipple and when Dean slides his hand in and cups Cas' hardness, Castiel lets go of his poor abused nipple and breathes harshly against the plane of Dean's chest as Dean fits his hand around him through the fabric and strokes as best he can with the awkward angle. 

 

"Fuck." Castiel shudders against him and it sounds like music. Dean pulls his hand out of his trousers to pull him tight against him, the warmth of his skin pressing into Dean's and he kisses him to muffle the moan that threatens to break out of his mouth. 

 

He hooks his legs around the other man's hips and encourages him to rock down against him. Castiel finds a rhythm easily and the feeling of Cas through four layers is extraordinary, the friction enough to have Dean's eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

"What do you want?" Castiel asks and Dean can barely find the words to answer him. 

 

"Everything. Anything. You, Cas, want you."

 

Castiel nods, and Dean doesn't see it because his eyes are closed. Castiel leans over to the bedside locker and pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube. He fishes a condom too, because even though they aren't really necessary, he always makes sure Dean knows the option is there. 

 

Dean is incandescent like this, tanned skinned against the softness of the sheets, dotted with freckles in the exact shape of the Orion constellation and his chest rising and falling so subtly that you wouldn't notice unless you were Castiel, who noticed everything. 

 

Castiel stands to rid himself of his trousers, and Dean turns his head to watch him and Castiel wants to capture this moment with a camera, the softness of Dean's look, the heat, Dean reaches a hand out and Castiel takes it, lets it pull him back to the bed where he undoes the button of Dean's jeans and Dean lifts his hips to help him when he eases them off his legs. 

 

He kisses the flat of Dean's shins and the backs of his knees, the softness of his thighs earns him an inaudible sigh and the crease were his crotch meets his legs gets him a moan, soft, stifled and barely there, but it's music. 

 

He does the same with Dean's boxers and redoes the entire process over again. Dean's hard against his stomach and Castiel presses his mouth to his cock, feeling the wetness again his mouth, Dean stiffens and melts against the bed with a loud exhale through his nose whenever he pulls the head into his mouth. 

 

Dean feels large in his mouth, and he strokes gently at Dean's soft thighs with his rough fingertips. He pulls away to wet his fingers with lube, and then eases it down past Dean's balls to the furled entrance behind. He sucks at the head as he presses the first finger in, just breaching the muscles ever so and Dean whimpers at the first touch of his finger inside and reaches down to tangle his hands into Castiel's hair, he tugs slightly by accidentally and it makes Castiel moan softly, Dean does it again and Cas has to shut his eyes against the pleasure that rushes through him. 

 

Perhaps he doesn't mean to push down, but he does and Castiel is more than happy to take more of his length into his mouth, whilst also pushing his finger deeper into Dean's body. Dean hooks his long legs over Cas' shoulders so that the bends of his knees are pressed against his shoulders and links his ankles together behind his neck. 

 

The feeling of Dean around him is encompassing, overwhelming, and Castiel has to reach down with one hand to settle the demanding ache in his groin, Dean is velvet smooth around his finger and he strokes gently at his inner walls, not thrusting, just helping Dean get used to the strange feeling. He knows from experience that no matter how many times they do this, the first moment is always slightly jarring. 

 

"Okay?" He asks and Dean nods, his eyes closed, rolling his hips down languidly onto his finger. He looks like sin, Castiel think, not for the first time, that it would be easy to fall for the righteous man again. Castiel lets him do that for a while, lets him find his own pleasure and watches enraptured as he falls apart from just one finger. He presses a sweet kiss to the side of Dean's knee, almost unconsciously affectionate. 

 

"Another," Dean gasps and Castiel indulges him, pushing another slick finger in beside the other and twining them together, it's the symbol the Winchester's do for luck, Castiel recognises, he indeed feels very lucky. Dean shudders at the movement, and Castiel feels around, looking for the one spot that completely destroys Dean, he knows he finds it when Dean's hips jerk dramatically forwards and he shouts a curse clenching his fists in Castiel's hair, he moans at the hair-pulling and doesn't quite know why. Cas hopes that Sam is wearing earphones, because he knows from experience that they're both loud lovers. 

 

He debates adding his mouth to his fingers, but he doesn't want to take his eyes off the other man, so he adds another finger to subdue the urge. He spreads them out, stretching him out and Dean shakes above him, stunning in everything he does but impossibly so now, right at this very moment, with his face red and his mouth dropped open, moaning softly between every breath. 

 

"Cas-Castiel please. I'm ready," Dean begs and Castiel loves the fact that Dean only uses his full name when they're together like this, he loves the familiarity of his nickname, but the desperation and aching want that he can feel in the way Dean's voice shapes his name makes his body shudder with pleasure. 

 

"Are you sure?" Because he'll always ask, Dean's body is not Castiel's and he'll never take it for granted, not when Dean's kisses are a gift, and his love a privilege.

 

Dean groans, long, loud and urgent, his heels digging into Castiel's spine and leaving tiny bruises as he pulls him even closer. "Please. Don't make me beg," and Castiel would never make Dean want for anything, not when he could help it, so he pulls his fingers out and slicks up himself hurriedly, the slight brush of his fingers on his ignored cock makes him grunt softly and Dean's hands pull at his shoulders, dragging him to where he wants him, poised over him with barely any room in between.

 

His eyes are shut as Castiel pushes in slowly, and he watches reverently as his face changes. The heat around him feels impossibly good, every time they do this Castiel is convinced it's the best time, the pressure, the friction, he has to stop for a minute and just hold himself still so he doesn't come before he can properly satisfy Dean.

 

"Fuck, baby." Dean whispers, his fingers rubbing circles into Castiel's shoulder, Castiel leans his forehead on Dean's and attempts to get his bearings, breathing hotly into Dean's mouth. "Move." 

 

Castiel's first thrust is not thought about or calculate, it's just an immediate response to Dean's instructions, however the tiny grind that accompanies it makes Dean scrabble at his back like a wild thing. 

 

"Dean," Castiel groans and Dean kisses him fervently, biting at his lips and cursing poetry into his mouth as he sets out a luxurious, rolling rhythm. 

 

He slips and his angle changes just slightly, but the next thrust makes Dean's arms look around his neck and pull him close in a way that's closer to a head-lock than an embrace. "Castiel, Cas, oh," Dean aches hard in between as every thrust Castiel does makes his hard stomach rub against his dick, he wants to get a hand between them but he doesn't want to let go of Cas. 

 

However Castiel knows him, knows his body and works his palm between their sweaty bodies and wraps it firmly around him in a tight, dry grip. His strokes are long and paced, matching the torturous rhythm he has set up, it's possible that Dean may actually fuckin' die from pleasure. He throws his head back and Castiel kisses eagerly at the long line of his throat, he'll probably get ridiculed by Sam for the marks tomorrow but he doesn't care because those tiny nips feel so good. 

 

He knows Castiel is watching everything he does, Cas never closes his eyes during sex, he keeps them open and stares at Dean like he's seeing him for the first time, at first it made him uncomfortable but Castiel stared at him in the daytime as well and Dean soon got used to the feelings of his eyes on him. 

 

When he opens his eyes Castiel is looking at him, his blue eyes wide and his pouty mouth slack, he's so close that Dean could possibly count his individual eyelashes and his stubble feels like heaven against his mouth, he slips his hand up to Castiel's hair to bunch it in his fist, "Oh," Castiel whimpers in shock, his hips jerking forward and making Dean moan, high-pitched like a friggin' girl. Castiel is rubbing against all the best paces inside him, and he pulls his hair hard to get him to move faster. 

 

It works, Castiel fucks him so hard he slides up the bed a little, and the look of concentration on Castiel's face is nothing short of adorable, he kisses his unresponsive mouth and rubs his cheek against the iconic stubble. The answering burn is delicious, stinging in the best way and he feels himself be pushed closer to the brink. 

 

"Dean, Dean," Castiel forces out, and Dean kisses him as best he can when he's drowning, he feels like he's been set alight in the best possible way and each time Castiel's dry palm smooths over the head of his dick he burns a little more. The feeling spreads over him like water, encompassing his limbs and his whole body is wrecked with his orgasm as it pours through him, bubbling like lemonade in his veins, he can hear Castiel gasping around him, and distantly he's aware of his clenched hand in Castiel's hair, Cas' mouth pushing at his enthusically and urgently, but Dean's too distracted to kiss back properly as Castiel loses all sense of rhythm and decorum and his hips stuttered unrelentingly. 

 

"Dean," he pants, and Dean holds him. "I have you, just come, baby," and he does, his body tending over his and his eyes finally clenching shut, he rolls his hips-one,two,three-times and Dean whimpers as the flood of Castiel's release spreads through him, it always takes the angel a bit longer to come down that it does him, perhaps the it's related to the fact that before Dean, Castiel's sex life had been relatively brief compared to the all encompassing passion both men shared now. 

 

Castiel struggles onto his elbows to look at Dean with still swimming eyes, Dean grins at the blissful look spread over his face. "You good, Angel?" He asks and Castiel kisses him firmly, if a bit sloppily, in response. 

"I am good, Dean." He says his voice a little rougher than usual, sitting up a bit so that he can pull out of him, Dean grimaces at the mess on his stomach and between his thighs, and Castiel doesn't even have to blink and it's gone. 

 

Having an angelic boyfriend has it's perks sometimes. "We should still shower," Dean tells him, and Castiel cocks his head slightly. 

 

"You are perfectly clean,"

 

Dean grins at him lecherously, "Babe, I said 'we' should shower,"

 

Understanding makes it's way across Castiel's face and his own slightly edgy smile appears, "I thought you said shower sex was too difficult,"

 

Dean shrugged, "I'm sure you can hold me and not slip," Castiel's blue eyes darken at the challenge, and despite having just come, Dean's own libido is sparked. 

 

"I can hold you up,"

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Dean goads and Castiel scowls just slightly, and it's the only signal that he gets before he is hauled ceremoniously out of bed and into Castiel's arms, the angel's hands firm on his ass and Dean's legs linked around his hips. 

 

"I can hold you," Castiel says darkly, and Dean's has never been more attracted to him in his life. 

 

"I'm seeing that," he blinks in mild shock, the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on his wonderfully sore ass doing great things to him. 

 

Castiel grins proudly, and the hot, dominant man that manhandled him out of the afterglow is replaced by the soft goopy angel that Dean is so very much in love with, "Love you, man," He says and Castiel's smile widens so that his eyes crinkle attractively. 

 

"And I, you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Sorry it's not great, this is my first public spn fic but do expect a lot more. Please let me know what you think! (Also if you spot mistakes I'll be mortifified please tell me and I'll try and fix them!)
> 
> -YTC


End file.
